


Homecoming

by queerbioengineer



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbioengineer/pseuds/queerbioengineer
Summary: A quick one-shot.Prompt: "Holtz and Erin are dating and holtz just came back from the army. While she was in the army, she ended up losing her leg. They haven't seen each other in 2 years."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user @irenapayne for this prompt :)

In her whole life, Erin hadn’t known that pure joy and paralyzing fear could mesh together in such a way as to overload her senses like this. 

 

Not when she joined the Ghostbusters. Not when she told Jillian she loved her for the first time. Not even when the aforementioned love of her life enlisted in the army two years ago. 

 

Her time spent alone in New York, living off of monthly Skype calls and hastily scribbled love notes, had been filled with a constant dull ache in her heart, tinged with the cold fear of something happening. Of getting “the call.”

 

But all she had felt when she got this call was relief. Relief that Jillian survived the ambush. That it was only her leg. That she’d be coming home to her with a beating heart. Erin sobbed with that relief all night. 

 

But now, as the plane rolled to a stop just outside the glass windows Erin stood by, she felt her joy at reuniting with Jillian being tainted every second by the voice in her head. She picked at her fingernails nervously, leaning her forearms against the handles of the wheelchair she’d brought, as she watched the runway crew set to work. 

 

What if Jillian wasn’t the same anymore, she wondered. It wouldn’t be the first relationship ruined by PTSD. Erin shook her head to clear it, but the nagging voice kept taunting her. She won’t love you anymore, she doesn’t want you. It’s been too long.

 

“Too long…” Erin whispered aloud. Her eyes came to focus on the stewardesses opening the door. Her breath caught.

 

Out rolled a quiet, petite woman, dressed in camouflage, with unruly blonde hair tucked into her cap. She spoke hardly a word to those around her as she was wheeled off the platform, fiddling with the right leg of her pants, which was folded up just above where her knee once was. She looked paler than Erin remembered. She had more little scars painting her face than she once did, from tiny explosions. As she glanced around the terminal, her lower lip shook as she attempted to control her breathing.

 

Erin bolted up out of her seat in the terminal and into the blonde woman’s line of sight. The noise of the terminal in the background became dull and muted as Erin’s fearful gaze was finally met with teary blue eyes. 

 

Erin dropped to her knees, with her hands over her mouth, choking back a sob. It was still her,. It was still her Jillian. 

Beaten and broken down, eyes filled with unspeakable horrors. But they were still her eyes. 

 

Erin scrambled back up to her feet and towards the blonde’s chair. She tentatively took Jillian’s hands in hers, a choked giggle escaping her when they were still in those damn fingerless gloves she had refused to leave behind. She tucked a lock of blonde hair back from her lover’s face, refusing to look away from those blue eyes she had dreamt of for so long. “Hi baby,” she whispered, waiting for Jillian to say anything. 

 

Jillian sat silently, eyes poring over every inch Erin’s face as if refusing to believe she was real. She opened her mouth, and closed it again, pink lips struggling to form the words she was feeling. God, how every fiber of Erin wanted to kiss those lips. But not yet. Not until she knew Jill was here with her, that she was going to be okay. But her anxiety got the best of her. “Say something, Jilly?” She asked.

 

And a glimmer of light appeared, a spark of something devilish in those eyes that perhaps had never been gone to begin with. “Come here often?” 

 

If the terminal cheered when their lips met, neither of them heard it.


End file.
